one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcana
'Arcana '(アルカナ, Arukana) also known as the 'Tarot Pieces '(タロットピース, Tarotto Pisu), is the name given to the extremely powerful, original and most destructive anima known to man. There are a total of ten different arcana, which were born of the karmic death was shattered into ten different fragements which developed their own unique sets of powers, abilities, and potential. The arcana are currently in the possession of the earth defense force, who are attempting to decipher and harness their immense powers for their own benefit, with the ultimate goal of reviving NONE via developing the components of the karmic death and re-assembling them at full power. History Birth of Arcana Usage In History Human Fusing Role In Wars Present Day Characteristics Appearance Arcana Use Powers Arcana Surgery Known Powers The actual powers, abilities, skills, techniques, and supernatural phenomena which develop as a side-effect of being implanted with an arcana are decided solely by the experiences which the host goes through. The power is not instant, it is gradual, and as the host in question develops, grows, and changes, so too does their implanted arcana feed and grow stronger. Because of this, the actual powers they obtain can vary in nature greatly, as the arcana's power is but an avatar of its host mental and spiritual constitution, a direct manifestation of themselves and the sum of their very existence, the relationships they forge, and the experiences they go through. Many throughout history are under the impression that the arcana are fueled and develop in response to host which possesses the qualities which correspond to any of said arcana. While it is important for a host to possess said qualities if an arcana will successfully merge with them, it isn't the qualities which resonate with the arcana which give rise to power. It's the suffering of the host. The arcana in question will grow and feed rapidly off of negative emotions detected in the host in question. At their core, the arcana are not tools of justice, or weapons to be used to protect people. They are vile, wicked objects which curse their wielders to a lifetime of suffering, and it is only when the host experiences the greatest of loss and despair does an arcana reach its full potential and power, at which point the arcana becomes "ripe to be harvested", a process which is almost certain to result in the death of an arcana host. Known Attacks Known Arcana High Priestess Anima 'The High Priestess Anima '(尼僧アニマ, Niso Anima) resonates with characteristics of leadership, guidance, council, and relability. It was implanted with in the body of miyuri, of the sahanji high school monster council Empress Anima 'The Empress Anima '(妃アニマ, Kisaki Anima) resonates with the characteristics of courage, bravery, sincerity, charity, and kindness. It was implanted within the body of makiko of the sahanji high school monster council Emperor Anima 'The Emperor Anima '(太祖アニマ, Taiso Anima) resonates with the qualities of intelligence, chivalry, clearmindedness, and dedication. It was implanted within the body of shinato, of the sahanji high school monster council Hanged Man Anima 'The Hanged Man Anima '(絞刑吏アニマ, Koukeiri Anima) represents and embodies the characteristics of selflessness, sacrifice, kindness, temperance, and diligence. It was implanted within the body of karashi of the sahanji high school monster council Fool Anima 'The Fool Anima '(惚けアニマ, Boke Anima) represents the qualities of fearlessness, dauntlessness, spiritual integrity, and fortitude. It was implanted within the body of shigeru of the sahanji high school monster council Moon Anima 'The Moon Anima '(月アニマ, Tsuki Anima) represents the character qualities of wisdom, respect, guidance, and preservation. It was implanted within the body of ukina of the sahanji high school monster council Hermit Anima 'The Hermit Anima '(仙アニマ, Sen Anima) represents the characteristics of intelligence, insight, lawfulness, and mental fortitude. It was implanted within the body of osamu of the sahanji high school monster council Judgement Anima 'The Judgement Anima '(鑑定アニマ, Kantei Anima) represents the characteristics of justice, physical strength, and dedication. It was implanted within the body of ryuhei of the sahanji high school monster council Death Anima 'The Death Anima '(死アニマ, Shi Anima) represents the qualities of restfulness, biaslessness, tranquility, oneness, and completeness. It was implanted within the body of masami of the sahanji high school monster council Devil Anima 'The Devil Anima '(悪魔アニマ, Akuma Anima) the most powerful anima aside from the karmic death itself. It represents the characteristics of freedom, liberty, astuteness, and cunning. It was implanted within the body of nagumo of the sahanji high school monster council Trivia *The arcana in this sense are only based on 10 of the 22 arcana which refer to tarot cards that are used in modern mysticism. There are only ten here because each one of the corresponds directly to a member of the anti-hero club, with the karmic death itself being hosted inside the body of nagoya. The actual qualities, characteristics, and the subsequent power systems which each arcana grants to the user in question will be entirely original and have no actual relation to their real world counterparts. Category:Objects